


Bedroom...

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Switching, Viktor spelled with a k, coffe table sex, i really love smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: After a night of drinking Viktor and Yuuri decide to come home and have some fun in the kitchen and living room!!!





	Bedroom...

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a break from my hiatus to write this for the nsfw week. It's inspired by the song Bedroom by Alvaro Estrella. If you haven't heard the song... Go look it up. Good song to dance to.  
> I want to thank [ Nerdlife4eva ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva)  
> For helping me and giving me inspiration to do this!!!

          ‘Shoes off in the driveway,  
            Shirts off in the doorway,  
              Pants off in the hallway  
                   did it did it did it.’

Viktor and Yuuri had a nice buzz going. They had joined the Russian skate team out for a night of fun and drinks. Loud banter and embarrassing goodwill quips made at Yuuri had him downing his first drink, once he was on his fourth he slowed down feeling the effects of the alcohol swim through his system making him giddy, happy…. and horny.

He looked over at Viktor bickering with Mila. Yuuri tapped his shoulder, whispering in Viktor’s ear he was ready to go home.

Viktor seemed put down a little but kissed Yuuri’s forehead gently getting up to say goodbye to everyone.

Once Yuuri and Viktor were in a cab headed for home, Yuuri pounced kissing Viktor deeply, his tongue sweeping into Viktor’s mouth for control.

Viktor groaned in surprise, wrapping his arms around Yuuri to pull him closer. They told the cab driver where to go, as they made out and groped in the backseat.

Soon they were pulling up to there newly bought house, and Yuuri was growing impatient… He wanted to feel Viktor’s skin, wanting to suck and nip the delicate pale flesh, leave marks that would last for days showing the world Viktor was his.

They stumbled out of the cab, Viktor quickly paying the driver before being consumed by Yuuri again. Viktor’s car was in the driveway, and Yuuri in his inebriated state thought that was a good place to get things started.

He pushed Viktor up against the hood of the car, undoing the buttons on Viktor’s coat so he could find purchase in sucking on the pale neck, going down to Viktor’s collarbone.

Drunk minds weren’t always the best at coming up with ideas, but Yuuri’s mind said start stripping, and he did along with pulling off Viktor’s shoes with his socks. Leaving them both barefoot.

Viktor moaned loudly when Yuuri’s hands ghosted over the bulge in his pants. Deciding it was to cold out here to get completely naked, Viktor led Yuuri up to the front door, unlocking it with ease before slamming it shut with Yuuri’s body.

Hands ventured under shirts, the feeling of cold hands on each other making goosebumps spring onto their skin.

Viktor slumped down to his knees, kissing at Yuuri’s naval while he worked the button and zipper of his love’s pants.

Hands gripped his hair, making him look up at brown eyes and that Eros smirk that made Viktor’s blood boiling with need.

“I want you naked, Vitya. Now.” Yuuri’s smooth voice reached Viktor’s ears and had him moving faster than he had in awhile. He stripped, throwing his clothes every which way till he was naked and looking at Yuuri for direction… Viktor knew who was in charge and he wanted his strings pulled by his beloved master.

                 ‘One time in the kitchen,  
              One time on the coffee table,  
          One time with the boom boom boom.  
            Never made it to the bedroom’

  
Bent over the kitchen counter, Viktor bit his fist as Yuuri fingered him open while the other hand traced light ticklish patterns on his back. A sensation that always drove Viktor crazy.

Yuuri hit that one spot in Viktor and had him keening, his eyes rolling back in his head as shivers racked his body.

“Yuuri… Please… Fuck me.” Viktor whined. Yuuri chuckled as he lined up to meet Vitya’s request.

Yuuri drove in slowly, making sure to not hurt Viktor as he bottomed out.

Once he was sure Viktor was absolutely ready. Yuuri let loose, his hips slapping into Viktor’s ass as he pounded into the tight heat that was making Yuuri lightheaded.

Viktor laid his forehead on the counter, whimpers and moans coming from him while he took in the feel of being filled by Yuuri and the relentless thrusts that kept hitting his prostate.

He was flying, colors were exploding in his head, and he could definitely hear angels singing. Or maybe it was Yuuri'’s moaning that he heard. Either way he felt like he was in heaven. His body was being used, he knew there were going to be bruises on his hips where Yuuri was gripping him to pull him back into his powerful thrusts, dark hickies on the back of his neck where Yuuri placed them. He knew when he looked in the mirror in the morning he was going to look like someone had went to town on him.

He fucking loved it.

Yuuri ran his nails up Viktor’s back, leaving white trails as he traveled up to his neck, into the grey hair to grip and pull back Viktor’s head so he could kiss those red lips that were being bitten on.

Pleasure mixed with the slight buzz was making Yuuri’s famous stamina run dry as he felt himself getting closer.

“Come for me, love… I want you to.” Viktor breathed out. He knew Yuuri’s body, knew when he was about to lose it. And he wanted it let loose in him right now.

Yuuri’s thrusts got faster and harder as he neared his climax… Viktor was edging him closer with those Russian words tumbling carelessly from his mouth. Yuuri didn’t have a clue to what they meant but knew they had to be dirty.

One hard thrust and he shouted coming and gripping hard onto Viktor’s hip and hair.

Once he came down, he pulled out, watching his cum drip down Viktor’s thigh in fascination.

Viktor turned, hugging Yuuri to him.

“What about… You.. Vitya?”

“I have an idea.. if it’s ok,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

What Yuuri heard made him blush, but he nodded, letting Viktor take over for him. Carrying Yuuri to the living room, Victor laid his lover on the coffee table. Viktor nipped the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, grabbing the lube they had brought from the kitchen. He poured some on his fingers, warming them up, he massaged around Yuuri’s entrance, listening to Yuuri’s breath shutter out.

“Relax love.” Viktor said. Then entered one finger.

He worked Yuuri open till he was thrusting three fingers deep, loving the whines coming from his Yuuri.

He pulled out, Yuuri groaned, kicking lightly at Viktor’s shoulder in distress. His pout begging to be kissed.

“Vitya… Want you.” Viktor grinned lubing up his dick, he finally lined up, bottoming out in one thrust. 

Yuuri loved the stretch. Loved the flash of pain give way to pleasure as Viktor found his rhythm and pistoned his hips.

Yuuri’s legs squeezed around Viktor’s waist, locking on. He sat up, Viktor leaning back onto the floor so Yuuri could slide off the table into Viktor’s lap, riding him into oblivion.

“Oh fuck… Yuuri.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, meeting Yuuri’s downward thrusts with his own upward ones.

“Vitya, you look so beautiful when I’m riding you… I love seeing you come apart. Will you come apart for me Vitya?” Yuuri spoke in Viktor’s ear, making him speed up. His love’s voice, the way those hips met Victor’s in a fast beat was bringing him closer. He leaned back to look into brown eyes. Those eyes that held him in a trance, those eyes that looked at him with lust and love. “Come Vitya,” Yuuri’s said.

He did.

He shuddered, his head rolling back on his neck, eyes shut tight. He held onto the back of Yuuri’s neck. He was wrung out, but Yuuri was still thrusting down on him and Viktor got the hint that he was close to coming a second time and started stroking Yuuri’s dick until Yuuri jerked with a shout and came, burying his head into Viktor’s neck.

They finally made it to the bedroom after a shower, where they laid under warm blankets and holding each other close.

They slept through the night all the way into the morning when their neighbors were waking and wondering why there were shoes, socks and two coats on the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time guys... Pray for me to get a computer... I need one badley...  
> Seeya!!!!
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr [ FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
